


Making Rainbows

by orphan_account



Series: Water for Kings [1]
Category: Mindless Behavior (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

They were used to having other artists visit them on tour; Interscope needed to keep relative artists in rotation with smaller artists in order to help the publicity get to everyone. It was business, Mindless Behavior understood that.

It was the middle leg of the All Around the World tour, and they’d had lots of artists visit them Jacob Latimore, Diggy showed up for about a week and they relived the days of “Mrs. Right.” Lil Twist showed up about a month after Diggy and started a water-brawl on stage effectively soaking one seventh of the audience in the process. Yes, they were used to it, the boys understood the business, they didn’t get territorial. It wasn’t until a girl visited them on tour that they had a problem, and it wasn’t even any of them who had the problem.

 

“You know no one really likes that the whole big shirts on girls look, right? Tomboys aren’t in style.” Bahja said to the girl after she’d introduced herself, Mya, to everyone.

She smiled and asked “How old are you?” in reply

“Sixteen.” Bahja answered, arrogance pouring through her voice.

“Oh, that explains so much. I hope that when you’re older you grow out of.. this phase that you’re going through. Thank you, though, for trying to do... whatever it is you tried to do. It let’s me know that I intimidate you, and I like that. Intimidation keeps people on their toes.” She smiled, and walked out of the lobby into her dressing room soon followed by an upbeat Princeton.

 

“That was dope.”  
“What?”  
“That. Bahja is always running her mouth, you finally shut her up.”

“Well, I did have my share of drama in high school... when I was there, anyway.”

“Right. How old are you?”  
“I’m 19.. I was born in ‘94.”

“So you’re only two years older than me.”  
“Which makes you-” 

“Seventeen.” Princeton cut her off  
“...I was going to say illegal.”

“Oh.”

“Yea.. oh.” she smiled at him.

“How long are you staying on tour with us?” He asked, making himself comfortable on the big couch centered in her dressing room while she messed in her hair in the mirror.  
“Only for tonight,, and then they’re shipping me back to Atlanta for my tour, but I’ve been told that I’ll come back if the crowd receives me well.”

“What are you singing?”  
“I’m singing the girl’s part in I’m Falling, and doing my own song before all of you guys go on.. but just one song, not going to take up too much time.” she smiled nervously at him through the mirror.

“I think I may have heard your music before.”  
“Maybe. I’m pretty small right now, but you’ll definitely hear it tonight if you’re listening!”  
“I will be, I guess.” He hops up from the couch as if he’s just remembered something important. “See you on the stage... Oh, and your hair looks fine!”

He leaves, she smiles at the door as it shuts behind her.

“Thanks.”

 

Two weeks later and Mya is back on the tour with them for a full week; her own tour schedule being parsed out and spotty, another tactic by Interscope to keep her open for joining other tours. Bahja gives her an upset look when she strolls past her to collect her room key for the hotel they’ll be staying in that night, but Breaunna and Zonnique smile and invite themselves up to her room later. The boys do so as well as she’s the newbie, and everyone wants to know more about her.

 

“So, listen. You got this dude right, and y’all kinda feeling each other you know getting all close, but he trying to you know keep you a secret, keep everything on the DL.”

Ray Ray begins after a night filled with nothing but questions of _where are you from, and how are your parents, and are you single, and how many siblings do you have_ the questions were still pouring in with little left unsaid,and lots more to be answered. The new girl was older, her music was slower, and more intimate, they all assumed she’d been through a lot, and just recently her single placed number on the billboard chart. They all saw her as filled with magic, colorful like the light rain used to make a rainbow, and they all wanted to watch as it formed.

“...Are you referencing the scenario of one of your songs right now? Is that what you’re doing?”  
“No, I’m serious. I mean it’s in the song, but it’s still serious.”  
“Well, I supposed it’d be hard... when you have feelings for someone you want to shout it from the rooftops, you know? You want to share that love and happiness with everyone around you. At the same time, you guys are star with a huge female fanbase. If I was dating any of you I’d want to keep it quiet just to avoid getting any hate. not from all of your fandom, but a few people... I’m not sure I’d be able to take it. Still, I hear people do crazy shit when they’re in love. I doubt I’d be any exception unfortunately.”

“See, why does she do that?” Ray Ray asks when she’s finished

“Do what?” she turns to him, which is quite hard as she has Breaunna and Zonnique flanking her left arms and Roc Royal slid between her legs laying his head on her tummy, Ray Ray, Princeton, and Prodigy smushed in on the sides, like a cuddly puppy pile.

“You answer everything with something deep.” She'd been answering questions this way all night; full, so that they'd get a full answer and not have to ask her any details. Together it all may have seemed like a lot, but it was really just her being thorough.

She laughs “I don’t really meant to. I’m just trying to be honest. It’s not even really deep it’s just... what it is.” It wasn't deep, she aknowledged that in her head, it was mostly just rambling.

“I like that.” Princeton says “Honesty is nice change from what we usually have to go through.”

 

She visited them one last time on the tour to do a rendition of “I’ll Be Missing You” as Interscope thought it’d be a good idea to get an idea for what a collaboration would be like.

 

“I think the crowd liked it...” Mya commented after the show, smushed between princeton and Zonnique in a celebration about the last day of tour with Bahja across from her smiling; all of the tension from before was either too much or too little to care about.

“They liked it!” he leans over and says to her “They like you... we like you. I like you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” they smile at each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in California after tour everyone was settled back into their own homes for awhile. The atmosphere was calming, because no one was cramped up into a bus next to each other for over 3 months, and no one’s irritable about seeing their families except Prodigy who was eager for the recording of the next album to be done so that he could get back to life in Philadelphia for a short time.

“You should come hang out with me and my friends tonight.” Princeton says with a wide smile on his face during Prodigy’s part of the recording session.  
“What’s are you guys doing?” Mya asks, aloof, playing with some app on her phone.

“Just a movie night. That’s all.”  
“What’re you guys watching?”  
“I think we settled on Monster’s Inc? I think that’s what we said last time. It could change, though.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll go, then. I like that movie.”

“Good. I’ll text you later.”

 

She showed up about three hours later at Princeton’s house. A tiny lady in scrubs answered the door.

“Hello, you must be Mya.”  
“Yep!” and then Princeton walked up quickly behind her to grab Mya’s hand and pull her into the house.

“Mya, this is my mom, Teresa... she was just leaving for work... which actually means trying to avoid all of the teenagers in her house.”

“Sweetie, I love your friends, just not all at once. It was nice to meet you, Mya.” she said, leaving out of the door “Hope to see you around soon!” and she left, closing the door behind her.

 

Princeton pulled Mya even deeper into the house into a living room filled with teenagers, the other three members of Mindless Behavior present and all seemingly cuddled up with some specific girl.

 

“Okay, everybody, this is Mya, as I’m sure you all know.”

“Hi, I’m Rachel!” a tiny girl with light brown skin stood up to shake her hand. “Princeton’s talked about you a lot.. though he didn’t really tell us much... he basically just talks... about you in general.” Princeton gave her an annoyed look and she smiled back at him as if she had no idea what she’d just done. “You should sit next to me! I loved _Little Love Song_ , and I think your voice is amazing.”

“Thank you!” Mya replied while being pulled down onto a couch next to Rachel, and settling into the chatter of the room. She found herself both entertained and bewildered by Rachel’s spirit. She was genuinely sweet, and really silly, and seemed to lose touch of all boundaries once she decided that she was your friend, but it was welcomed greatly; it’s not like Mya knew most of the people there, and she didn’t want to disturb the boys or feel awkward. So, she found herself allowing Rachel to cling to her and indulging her in a long conversation about which bugs were creepy and which were completely acceptable to be around. They decided that pillbugs were okay, but spiders were put on the definitely not list, while Princeton chimed into their conversation every once in awhile to make fun of them for being afraid of any bugs at all.

 

She’d been there for about an hour and she and Rachel were halfway into a conversation about who was cuter between Justin Timberlake and Bruno Mars before before she noticed that they hadn’t even started watching a movie yet.

 

“Prince, when are we going to actually watch something?” Roc asked from the far end of the room.

“We're waiting on Nala. I think she’s doing something with her boyfriend, but she said not to start without her.” and, as if the universe was waiting for that specific announcement, a knock was at the door. Princeton got up and disappeared into the corridor until he returned with a girl at his side.

“Nala, this is Mya. Mya, Nala.”

Mya sat up from her position to the couch and gave her a wave and a smile. The girl smiled back and sat down on a chair.

“So what movie are we watching?” She asked as whipped out her phone to check for something, and then back up at Princeton.

Ray chimed in from the other side of the room, closer to Roc “I haven’t seen Boyz n the Hood in a long time.”

Nala glared over at him “That movie is kinda... ghetto.”

“On the contrary,” Mya began “Boyz n the Hood is a movie portraying the hardships of black people in low income neighborhoods of Southern California, but the movie is critically acclaimed for it. It’s a great tale of broken dreams and how life doesn’t come to a swooping stop of perfection. It’s not set in the suburbs, but that doesn’t make it any less significant... I’d rather watch Monster’s Inc, though, because that’s what I was told we’d be watching.”

 

The tension grew very thick in the room after that, and Princeton clapped his hands together, as if to disintegrate the thickness in the air, and said “Okay, Monster’s Inc it is!”

He got up to put the movie in, and Mya could’ve sworn that she felt Nala attempting to burn through her skull with her eyes all night, but she never turned to look at her. She just leaned into Rachel and watched the movie.

 

Though neither of them were sure exactly how it happened, Mya took to spending time with Princeton quite easily. They found themselves ducking into each other’s places; his house and her apartment in between gigs and appearances, swapping performance horror stories and making each other listen to random artists they find on the internet, neither expecting to actually like anything;  it just helped pass the time. Her name becoming a constant in his mother’s mouth as much as the smiles on it whenever her son and Mya hug.

 

Rachel noted their uncomfortable closeness one night at Mya’s apartment with just the three of them.

“Are you two fucking or something?”

“No. I’d rather not go to jail.” she smiled and poked at Princeton’s side.

“Okay, first of all, 17 is the age of consent here. Second, you actually seem a bit jealous.” Princeton said to Rachel, placing his chin on her shoulder.

“You know, I just may be. Haven’t had much action in a while.”

“Aww, poor Rachie” Mya said, wrapping her arms around her waist and squishing their cheeks together.

“I don’t need a hug! I need to make out with someone.”

 

Mya sighed, turned herself to face Rachel, and kissed her

“There you go.” she said, smiling

Princeton shot up in his seat. Rachel was silent.

“Oh my God...”

“Well, she said she wanted to be kissed I was only helping her.”

 

They both turned to Rachel to see her reaction. She was still for a moment, and then leaned her face forward until her and Mya’s lips touched again. This kiss was slower, Mya had a chance to reach her hand behind Rachel’s head and string her fingers through her hair. She pulled herself out for a moment, to linger and look at Rachel, and went back, pulling their bodies closer together. Mya pulled their faces slightly apart and grazed Rachels bottom lip with her teeth, breaking their kiss in the process.

“How’s that for making out?”

 

Rachel just smiled at her and pecked her lips one more time.

 

“Okay now _I’m_ jealous.” Princeton said after a moment.

“Oh, God, am I going to have to make out with both of you tonight?”

“No, you don’t.” Rachel said, and leaned over to Princeton, pulling herself into his lap and kissing him, his hands settling around her waist.

 

She pulled back from him, smiling.

“Now you don’t have to be jealous, and I get to make out with people!”

“Glad you could be made happy, Rachel.” Mya commented, slowly coaxing her off of Princetons lap and onto her own, kissing her cheek.

“Are we going to do anything that makes me happy, because I’d be fine with that.”

“Sure, sweetie. I don’t think Princeton’s really  opposed to anything at the moment.”

 

Princeton just shrugged in response.

 

“Good, because I want him to get undressed.”

Princeton looked at her for a while “Are you serious right now?”

“Only to like... your boxers. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want.”

“No....” he sighed “Fine. It’s Make Rachel Happy night; i’ll get undressed for that.”

Rachel and Mya busied themselves with each other while Princeton got undressed, trying to not make him feel pressured.

“There.” He plopped down onto the bed.

“Good!” Rachel said as she lunged forward onto him, effectively knocking him onto his back. She straddled his hips, and knelt down to bring her mouth to his ear. “Tell me if you want us to stop.”

 

And she began to press light kisses on his neck while Mya joined her; doing the same thing on the other side. Princeton closed his eyes, and exhaled. He had no idea what was happening, but he had no intention of stopping it.

 

Mya trailed kisses down Princeton’s chest, while Rachel stayed at his neck, she stuck out her tongue and dragged it down his abs, stopping to stuck on his pelvic bone, and lifting a hand to rub over his boxers.

 

She looked up at him

“Well, someone’s getting excited.” and she slowly slid his boxers down to reveal a half-hard a dick and licked it from base to tip before taking the tip into her mouth a sucking on it, working at the length of it with her hand. She slowly worked her way down, taking more of his dick into her mouth every time she went down, and Princeton gripped and the bedding beside her.

 

Rachel moved herself down to beside Mya said “Shaaare.” Mya smiled, and they trailed their tongues up and down Princeton’s dick on either side.

 

Princeton started to chant a low “Oh my God.. oh my God” squeezing his eyes shut, and balling his hands into fists.

 

“No!” Rachel stopped abruptly, and pulled Mya up with her. “Not yet, Princeton.” and she stood up and pulled off her pants, followed by her underwear “You, too!” she pointed to Mya, who easily complied. She went over to her, and whispered something in her ear, that Princeton was entirely too far gone to even attempt to decipher.

 

Mya walked back over to the bed first, leaning down, opening Princeton’s mouth, and placing her mouth onto his. She slowly pushed her tongue between his lips, and began to massage his with it. She pulled away from him.

“Think we can put that tongue to good use?”

He nodded, half smiling at her.

“Good.” and Rachel made her way over to the bed after rummaging around in the bedside drawer. She brought back an already opened condom and rolled it down over Princeton’s cock.

His voice was low “Are.. you two serious right now?”

Mya looked down at him “As a heart attack, babe.”

 

He smiled up at her, but his expression soon went blank as Rachel lower herself onto him, stopping for a second to adjust. Mya lifted herself up and put her legs on either side of Princeton’s head, holding onto the headboard as Princeton gathered her thighs in his hands and began to lap at her clit.

Rachel began to move up and down on Princeton, digging her hands into his chest, throwing her head back, and releasing high pitched, short moans.

“Fuck, Princeton...” Mya said, panting, and biting down on her bottom lip.

 

The room was nothing but a symphony of moans coming from each of them, heaving breathing, and the sound of skin rubbing together.

Rachel and Princeton came first, together, Rachel riding faster and faster until they both grew silent and released the pressure in an all- out wail. Mya came soon after, because Princeton was only motivated to work harder when he was done. Rachel slid behind her and cupped her hand over her breasts, sucking at her neck while Princeton licked at her clit until she grew limp in Rachel’s arms.

They both moved down to cuddle on either side of Princeton.

“Yo...” he said after staring up at the ceiling for a while “what the fuck just happened?”

“I don’t know we’ll sort it out in the morning.” Mya said, moving in even closer to him, and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mya woke up in early in the morning, limbs tangled between Princeton’s and Rachel surprisingly absent from the bed. She quietly lifted herself up and put on her robe, noticing a note on the mirror that read “Had an early morning! Didn’t want to wake you guys!” in Rachel’s handwriting. She tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen to put on the kettle for morning tea. As she stood in front of the stove, absentmindedly waiting for the water to boil she felt arms snake around her waist and a cheek press into hers.

“Good morning.”  
“Good morning. How’d you sleep?”   
“Really well actually... considering everything.” Mya turned around to face Princeton.   
“Considering what?” she looked at him quizzically, trying to see if he’d blush at all.   
“Considering the threesome.”   
“Ah, yes, that. I remember it like it was yesterday.”   
He scoffed at her. “You say it like it’s not a big deal.”   
“It’s not, really. People have sex sometimes... sometimes it’s with three people.”   
“Not often... and not usually with their friends...”   
“Aren’t friends the best people to do it with?” she smiled as the kettle started to ring behind her, turning around to remove it from it’s isle “and I’m sure some people do it often. You’re just not one of those people.”   
“Having sex with friends always leads to bad things.”

She turned around to face him again, and walked past him to reach into the cabinet to grab two mugs   
“You’re over-thinking the situation, Princeton, also we’re not even having constant sex we had sex once.”   
“That doesn’t mean it won’t happen again.” She walked over to the stove to grab the kettle and pour the water into the mugs, the tea bags already sitting inside. 

“Are you saying that you want to have sex with me again, Princeton?” She smiled pointedly at him.   
“You’re missing the point. Give me my tea!” and he snatched the mug from the counter and went to sit down on the sofa. She laughed, and went to sit down next to him. 

“If it helps at all I think we’re only going to have sex if Rachel says so, and judging by her being gone before we woke up this morning, I doubt it’ll happen again.”   
“Oh, darn. What a shame.” He responded on a dead tone. She nudged him.   
“Sorry. I just don’t think about things that way. It’s generally not that serious to me, I guess.”   
“I’ve known you for about six months now. I think if we were gonna have casual sex we should’ve started sooner.” They both laughed   
“That was never going to happen you’re only 17.”   
“Seventeen is the age of consent in California.”   
“Yes, and Rachel has been making me painfully aware of that for about two months now.”  
“Oh, so it’s Rachel you have a crush on, is it? Not me? It’s because of my penis, isn’t it?”   
“Princeton!” and she almost spit out of tea from laughing “No..” she caught her breath “No it’s just... It’s Rachel I guess. She’s kind of magical, don’t you think?”   
“She is pretty enchanting.”   
Mya sighed. “But again, it’s not anything serious. It’s never something serious with me...”   
“Oh no. I sense a serious-friend-talk coming on.” He smiled at her   
“No, you don’t. What we both sense is a shower and then breakfast maybe? I want waffles I think.”   
“Fine, but I will delve into your personal life at some point today.”   
“Good luck with that, sir.”

They showered and got dressed and drove to iHop for breakfast, since both of them were too lazy to cook. Seated in a quiet booth across from each other, Mya began to place her order while Princeton typed away at his phone.

“I just want waffles and orange juice.”

“Okay” the waiter responded to her “And for you, sir?” Princeton still typed away at his phone as if he didn’t hear a thing.

 _“Princeton.”_ Mya said “You can order now.”   
“Oh, sorry... just give me whatever she’s getting.” and he went back to his phone.   
“Okay. I’ll be back with your food soon.”   
“Thank you.”

Mya stared at Princeton for a little while. Tilting her head in an assessing way before actually saying anything.   
“You’re texting Nala, aren’t you?” He looked up at her   
“Yep. How’d you know?” and he was talking to her, but he was still looking at his phone.   
“She’s the only person who you actively ignore me for. I mean... you ignore everything when you’re talking to her, not just me in particular.”   
He looked up at her. “Sorry...”   
“No, it’s fine. You’re perfectly entitled to venturing off into your own little world even when you’re around someone. It doesn’t bother me.”   
“Thanks.”

and, as if she’d been waiting to say it for a long time, she asked him “...You like her, don’t you?”   
He waited before answering her. “...I... try not to...”   
“It’s okay.”   
“She has a boyfriend.”   
“That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to like her.”   
“She doesn’t like me.”   
“I didn’t say you had to ride in on a stallion screaming stop the wedding. It’s just... you can’t control who you like, and it’s okay if you like her.”   
“She doesn’t like you very much.” She scoffed   
“Somehow I think I just may survive that.”   
“Of course. Perfect Mya doesn’t care if I like someone who dislikes her.”   
“I already went to High School.”   
“Ah. You’re a great friend, you know? Having sex with me, helping me with my girl problems. I’m glad to have you, really.”

and she kicked him under the table “You give a guy a blowjob one time and he never lets you hear the end of it.”   
“If it makes you feel better it was a really good blowjob”   
“My blowjobs are always good.”   
“Prove it.” She rolled her eyes jokingly at him, and the waiter brought their food.

They ate, and left, and she let him drive back to her apartment where he decided to stay again for the night. It wasn’t a hassle, Mya didn’t care, and he had extra clothes lying around everywhere since he’d been there so much.

“Have you talked to your mom today?”   
“You make me sound like I’m in middle school.”   
“Well, you haven’t been home in two days and you’re a minor.. and you talk to her like every single day so...”   
“That made me sound like a toddler...”   
“Well...”   
“Shut up.”   
“Text your mother. I’m going to make up the bed from our little fiasco last night.”

And she retired to her bedroom, pulling er sheets straight, and tussling her pillows around while Princeton stood at the door typing away at his phone again.

“She says it’s fine.”   
“I know it’s fine.” she tucked a corner of her comforter under the bed. “but now she knows you’re not kidnapped.”   
“You basically did kidnap me and force me to text that to my mom.”   
“Yes, you are being held hostage in my loft and you can never, ever leave” She plopped down onto the bed. “be sure to text that to your mom in all caps so that she’s knows it’s urgent.”   
“Oh, I will.” and he sat down next to her, kicking his shoes off in the process “sent.”   
“Yes, now your mother knows my dastardly plan to keep you in my bed forever.”   
“That sounds about right judging by last nights events.” he smirked   
“Are you really going to tease me about that for the rest of our lives?”   
“Not sure. Is there something else I should be teasing you about instead?”   
“Yes, that poorly tucked corner of the bed.”   
“Yes, a tragedy. The world lost a good bed today.” and she grabbed a pillow from behind her to swat him across the head with   
“No one needs your sarcasm, mister.”

And in what seemed like an instant, Princeton yanked the pillow from her hands and grabbed her hips, pulling her in closer to him before either of them could even tell what was really happening.   
“No hitting!”

They stopped for a moment, silent, until she softly pushed away.

“I had no idea that you were that strong... or that quick.”   
“I’m not always quick... as you already know.”   
“Are you going to make sex jokes for the rest of the day or do you need to go jack off?”   
“Fuck you.”   
“You already did. I think the problem is that you want to again.” And he stopped, and looked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him “Princeton, I am not having sex with you again.”   
“Fine, fine, fine don’t have sex with me, then.” He pouted, crossing his arms in an overly dramatic fashion and turning his head away from her.

“I am not having sex with you no matter how adorable your fake pout is.”   
“What if I add on this?” and he messed in his hair until it half covered his face, then returned back to his fake pout.   
“Not even for the most adorable curly haired fake-emo-pout in the world. Sorry.”   
“You are a disgrace to all humankind everywhere.” She smiled   
“And yet you still can’t forget the taste of my clitoris.” He glared at her   
“...Okay, I’ll admit that was funny.”   
“I know it was.”   
“And I was just kidding about the sex.”   
“Oh, really? I was actually thinking about it I mean we’re not doing anything else and-”   
“Are you serious right now?” She laughed again   
“No, Princeton.”   
“You are just the worst person ever.”   
“Ha. Sorry about that. I’ll work on it for you.”

She leaned her chin on his shoulder and smoothed his hair back into place.   
“If it helps at all I still think you’re adorable.”   
“I know I’m adorable I don’t need you to tell me.”   
“You’re really cute when you’re faking anger, you know that?”   
“I know.”   
“You’re really obnoxious no matter what. though.”   
“I hate you.”   
“I hate you, too.”   
“This is not how friendships are supposed to go.”   
“The hating or the joking about sex?”   
“The hating. I’m pretty sure that we’re supposed to joke about sex all the time. I’m also pretty sure that we’re supposed to be having sex right now”   
“Oh, hush.”   
“No. I will talk forever.”

She sighed, and reached her hand around to his to face and guided it to hers and pressed their lips together.   
“Drop the sex thing.”   
“Okay...”

she kissed him again   
“We’re not having sex again but you now have permission to kiss me whenever you want.”   
“...Okay...” He slinked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, then tilted her head up towards his face, and kissed, holding it for a bit longer than he should’ve.   
“...I wanted to.”   
Mya smiled at him “I figured.”

His phone buzed, and he picked it up to look at it.

"Mom says the kidnapping's fine as long as no bodily harm is caused."


End file.
